everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenio Charming
Arsenio Charming is the fourteen year old son of the Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead from the fairy tale of the same name. He is destined to take the role of the prince in the story, which means he won't really do anything until his sister has a child and said child graduates. But he likes his destiny, so he's a Royal. Appearance Arsenio has black wavy hair combed neatly and pushed up out of his face, brown eyes so dark that at first they could be mistaken for being black, and creamy tan skin. He wears a crimson colored jacket with black lining, a black shirt that's printed with a red rose and thorn print, and black cargo pants. he wears crimson boots, and black gloves. Personality Arsenio is a goofball. He loves jokes, the worse the better, and can't speak a single sentence without inserting at least one completely horrible pun, which tend to make the receiver groan and sometimes slap him if he insists on continuing the puns, which he always does. He likes to have fun. He loves rollercoasters, parties, basically anything that can even be remotely classified as fun, he loves. He's silly, and is always the one to go to if you want to have a good time. But... He is very, very emotional. He needs to feel loved, he needs to know that there is someone out there who will never leave him alone, and will love him no matter what. He needs someone to talk to, to tell about his thoughts, nightmares, wishes, everything. Does he let that side of him out? Not very often. Only with people he loves and he knows won't judge him for his lack of control over his emotions. But, if you know him really well, and you see him walking with his shoulders just slightly slumped and both his hands in his jacket pocket, that means that he needs someone to talk to ASAP. English may not be his native language, that would be Portuguese, but he can easily carry on a lot of conversations using no Portuguese whatsoever. He has a good grasp of the English language and their customs, and he tends to actually tutor his older sister, despite the fact that Rosa insists she knows enough. Arsenio may not be book smart, he barely squeaks by in all of his classes, but he's smart enough to know when to question what his sister's up to and when it's better for him to have plausible deniability about it. Friends TBA Romance Yeah, here's the one part of his destiny he isn't sure if he likes. He's supposed to be unlucky with his love life, marry a jerk who will burn his niece with a hot iron. But Arsenio does crazy things when the person he loves is in trouble, so he will probably do more than just burn his wife and mother in law back with the iron and turn them out of his home. He wants true love, a better love life than he's supposed to have. Escarlate "Scarlet" Esposa He is not sure how he feels about her, she seems nice enough, but she is destined to be his wife and do horrible things to Rosa's future child, so he keeps her at arms length. However, he does think that she's beautiful and sweet. Family Mother: Rosanna Testa His mother used to be a good mother, kind, sweet, and supportive, but she's becoming more and more like the woman who would kill her daughter for disobedience. Arsenio wants to love his mother, but he just can't. Not anymore. Rosanna showers all her attention on Rosa, and it's usually not the good kind of attention, and basically ignores him. Seeing how she treats Rosa, Arsenio isn't sure if that's all bad. Uncle: Enrique Charming He's destined to do the same thing as his uncle, so he tends to look up to Enrique. He wants to be just like him when he becomes the prince, and so Arsenio watches him when he needs to find out something. Enrique is like his father, considering Arseino has no clue who his father is. Half-Sister: Rosa Testa Rosa is his best friend, even though she was conceived magically, and he has an actual for real father from their kingdom, they are as close as real siblings, not just half siblings. She's the one that always listens to him when he needs it. Rosa hides the rose on her forehead, but whenever they're alone, he brushes her hair away to reveal it. He thinks it's beautiful and that she shouldn't have to hide it. Interests '''Dancing: '''Yes, dancing. Ballet, free-style, whatever kind of dancing. He feels free when he dances, no matter which style he decides to do. He can't resist dancing when he hears music play. It embarrasses him that a Prince Charming loves to do that, so he's sworn Rosa to secrecy, after she caught him dancing one day. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead Category:Royals